Looking Back, Moving Forward
by Kamilia
Summary: Seeing her friends advacing at a faster rate than her, Flora can't help but feel a little insecure till a new boy comes to school and changes everything she saw on life and love.
1. First Encounter

Flora took a deep sigh of relief when she finally made it to her locker. _'Why is school always so crowded on the first day?' _She thought, even though she knew the answer to it already.

It was the first day back from summer vacation and she didn't get to spend any time with her friends since they went back to their own relams.

Opening the locker the first thing that caught her attention was the picture of her and her best friends, Stella, Bloom, Musa, Tenca and her best, best friend Layla. She smiled at it before looking down at another picture, this one consisted of her other friends also known as the Specialist. Taking out her books for Magic Defence class, she couldn't but frown. Flora didn't have a problem with them because she deeply cared for every one of them; it's just that… …she was jealous.

Since Bloom is with Sky, Stella is with Brandon, Layla is with Nabu, Tecna is with Timmy and Musa is with Riven, every time they hang out she sometimes feels like an outcast.

'_It's not like I hate them, I just don like the fact that I am the only winx without a boyfriend. Am I that awful looking that no guy wants to go out with me?'_ She asked herself.

Closing her locker Flora jumped when she heard someone calling her name. Looking around she saw a dark-skinned girl with long, wavy dark brown hair and cerulean eyes. Wearing an outfit comprised of a soft purple tank top with a small blue colored wave logo on it, a khaki miniskirt, khaki hiking boots, and soft purple leg warmers moving gracefully though the sea of people before reaching her.

"Hey Layla, what's up?" Flora could tell that she had good news to tell.

"Over the summer I received my Enchantix" She grinned. "I saved the Mermaid Queen by the name of Ligea."

"I am so happy for you, Layla." Flora smiled.

"Now we all have our Enchantix." Layla paused. Flora's face cast a frown. "I'm so sorry, Flo, I forgot."

"It's alright, Layla." She heard the bell ring. "I have Magic Defence class with Ms. Griselda. I will see you and the girls at lunch." She said before leaving.

Layla watched as her friend walked away. _'How could I forget, Flora hasn't received hers as yet'_

'_Now Layla has her Enchantix.'_ Flora thought. So deep in thought she failed to notice a boy walking towards her till they collided into each other.

"Ow!" She yelled, hitting the ground. "I am sorry," She opened her eyes and turned her attention to the boy in from of her and blushed. _'He looks so handsome.' _A light skin man with blue eyes and long dark blue hair, he wore a loose fitted light green poet's shirt with beige khakis and white pants.

* * *

><p>Helia walked though the school looking for his class. <em>'This school is bigger than I remember.' <em>He thought. Not watching where he was going he collided into someone. Hitting the floor he said, "I am sorry." Turning his attention to the person he hit, his breath stopped. In front of him stood or in this case sat in front of him the most beautiful girl he ever saw. She had tan skin with long honey brown hair with blonde in her bangs. Her eyes were the finest shade of jade, he had ever seen and wearing a pink midriff shirt with a pink-trim, puffy sleeves with pink polka-dots, a red skirt, pink socks, and red platforms shoes; he thought she was an angel.

Getting up he offered her a hand which Flora took and got up. Taking up their books, Helia was the first to say something. "Hello, my name is Helia."

"Hi, my name is Flora." She said nervously.

"Flora." He repeated.

"YYYY… …your new here, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes and no," Helia answered.

"So, what are you doing here?" She was puzzled by the answer.

"Um…my grandfather wanted me to come here to be a hero and to stop him from nagging me I made him a deal. If I come for one week and hated it he would leave me alone for good and I can go back to art school."

"Oh," Was all Flora could mutter. Hearing the bell ring, she continued. "I have class and I hope you enjoy The Magix School for Fairies, Specialist and Witches," She started to walk off but stopped and added. "Even if it's just for a week." Flora quickly rushed off to class, leaving Helia in the hallway.

'_I might come and stay permanetly just to see her.'_ Helia thought before heading to class.

* * *

><p>Flora sat under the largest oak tree in the school, waiting for her friends to show up.<p>

"Where are they? Lunch started 15 minutes ago." She said to herself.

"Hey Flora." A voice came from behind her.

Surprised she looked over to see Helia, walking towards her.

"Hey Helia." She smiled.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" He returned the smile.

"I was…am waiting on my friends to come but they are taking their sweet time to get here."

"Do you mind if I wait with you?"

"Sure," She answered. Snapping her fingers a large pink blanket appeared underneath her and a picnic basket.

"Fairy, right?" He asked, sitting down.

"Yes, I am the fairy of nature." Flora informed him.

"Is the school usually this divided?" He asked, seeing the witches on one side and fairies with specialist on the other.

Flora nodded her head and explained how the school was set up.

After spending the entire lunch period together the bell rung. "Can I see you again Flora?" He asked, hoping that it would be soon.

"How about tomorrow, I have no classes till one."

"Sorry but I have classes till two." He replied. "How about tonight, at the lake say around midnight?"

"Sure," Flora agreed.

Helia was happy about this. He had this strange feeling like he had to get to know her, care and protect her.

* * *

><p>As evening came Flora walked to her dorm room and opened it to see her friends sitting on her and Bloom's bed.<p>

"Hey everyone." She said closing the door.

"Oh, Flora." Bloom rose from the bed. "I am sorry we left you alone at lunch, Ms. G gave us all punishment because Stella blew up the lab again and we kinda helped her in a way." Bloom looked over to the blonde hair princess.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault," Stella pouted.

"It's all right guys, and I didn't each lunch alone. I spent it with a guy."

"Guy?" Everyone was shocked. "Dish!"

* * *

><p><em>This is my first time writing a winx fic so, please be honset and review.<em>

_And I have changed up some stuff but everything will be cleared up in time, if anyone likes this story at all._

_Please Review._


	2. Moonlight Meeting

"Come on Flora, tell us who he is." Layla said, happy that her friend finally found some one.

"Well… well his name is Helia and he is a transfer student here but only for a short time."

"What do you mean short amount of time?" Bloom asked.

"He said he's only here for a week before deciding whether to go back to art school or stay here." She became sadden by the thought.

"Don't worry Flora, there is a possibility that he might stay here." Tenca stated.

"I know." She gave her a fake smile. _'Only a possibility.' _

* * *

><p>Helia checked the paper once again before looking at the number on the door. <em>'This must<em> _be my room; I wonder who my roommate will be?'_ He thought. Opening the door he saw a boy with short spiked magenta coloured hair, violet eyes and wearing a white muscle shirt which ends just above his naval with maroon pants and matching sneakers fighting with a guy who had tan skin and was medium build. He has short dark brown hair with bangs and brown eyes and wore a white dress shirt with a red ascot. This was under a blue sweater vest paired with green plaid pants and brown dress shoes.

On the other side of the room a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a pair of blue jeans, blue sneakers, and a blue t-shirt with green sleeves was playing with a ball while lying down on a bed. Helia then glanced at another boy on the computer a lanky boy with light brown-orange hair, wears glasses, and is tall and slender. He has small, hazel eyes and medium skin tone while talking to a tan male with long brown hair, brown eyes and wore a purple and yellow shirt with matching pants.

Hearing the door swing open the guy's attention focus on Helia.

"You must be my new roommate, Helia, right?" Riven stopped fighting with Brandon.

"Yeah," He closed the door.

* * *

><p>After been integrated by the girls for hours, she was glad it was over.<p>

As 11:30 appeared on the clock, Flora sat on her bed and looked to see that all her friends had gone to bed. Getting up, she tipped toed to the door only to hear a voice. Looking back she saw Chatta. Her blue eyes looked curious as she flew towards her bonded fairy.

"Flora, where are you going at this hour?" She asked.

"I'm going to see Helia but it's only for a few hours. Please don't tell anyone about this." Flora pleaded.

"Flora, do you really want to be out in the middle of the night with a boy you barely know?"

"Chatta, I have a good feeling about him. He's special and if anything I can always protect myself." Flora reassured her.

"Fine!" Chatta saw how serious she was about this. "Just be safe and tell me all about it as soon as you return."

"I will." Flora gave her a short hug before leaving. Chatta let out a yawn before flying back to her bed.

* * *

><p>Reaching the lake, Flora saw it was a minute past twelve and no sign of Helia. '<em>Maybe he was messing with me.' <em>She held her head down. _'I should have known better.' _

"Flora," She heard a voice chimed from behind her. Looking around she saw Helia, running towards her with a pencil and sketch pad. "Sorry for been late."

"It's alright." She said. "What are you going to draw tonight?" She asked as the two sat on the grass.

"The lake, when I first saw it. I just had the urge to draw it." He responded. Starting to draw he asked, "What's your favourite song?"

"What?" Flora looked over to him.

"I asked what your favourite song is." He asked, not taking his eyes off his pad. "I want to get to know more about you, everything about you."

"Oh," She blushed. _'Maybe…he does…no…no'_ She shocked the thought out of her head. "I really don't have a favourite song but my favourite genre is reggae. You?"

"R&B." He answered. "Favourite animal?"

"Butterflies." She replied.

* * *

><p>After playing twenty questions Flora got up and said, "How about you put down the pencil and sketch pad and let's go for a swim?" Snapping her fingers her outfit transformed into a two piece, red bikini.<p>

"Um…" Helia dropped the pencil seeing her. _'She looks so beautiful.'_ He thought. _'Well even more beautiful than…' _

"Helia, are you coming?" Flora asked, blushing from him staring at her.

"Yes." He put everything down and took off his shirt and pants.

"Race you to the other side of the lake." Flora jumped in and started to swim.

"Yeah right," He jumped in after her.

* * *

><p>"That was fun." Flora smiled even though she didn't win.<p>

"Yes, it was." Helia responded. The two stood in the middle of the lake, gazing into each other's eyes. "You know Flora; this has been the most fun I have had in a long time." Moving closer to her.

"I agree," She said, nervously. "Um… have you made up your mind on whether your staying or not?"

"Yes, I have and I am staying." His eyes clashed with hers and a powerful urge to kiss her lips washed over him.

"What changed your mind?" She became even more nervous under his gaze.

_'You,'_ Helia so badly wanted to say. "I want to be a hero and help people."

"Cool," Flora was happy he was staying.

Swimming back to shore, Flora and Helia spent about two hours just talking and getting to know each other before falling asleep on Helia's shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Flora," Helia shaked her arm, causing her to wake up.<p>

"Hum?" She groaned opening her eyes to see the sun raising. Seeing the lake in view, she said. "I can't believe we spent the whole night here. What time is it?"

"It's only six a.m." Helia answered. Getting up the pair changed into thier regular clothes before Helia walked Flora back to her dorm.

"Thank you for walking me back, Helia." Flora said as they reached the door.

"It was my pleasure and thank you for coming to the lake with me." He planted a kiss on her cheek. "Can I see you again?"

"Yeah, tonight my friends and thier boyfriends are going to the movies. Are you free?"

"Yes," Helia answered before giving her another kiss on the cheeck and walked away, thinking, _'Yes!' _Not knowing Flora was thinking the same thing.


	3. Feelings Told

"Hey, Helia, we are going to the movies. Want to come?" Sky offered, as the guys prepared to leave.

"I'm going to the movies with some one else." He replied. Checking to make sure he had everything, he turned to see the guys giving him a curious look.

"You have been here only two days and already you have a day?" Brandon asked.

"Man, tell me is she any good?" Riven grinned.

"Riven?" Everyone yelled.

"What? Not like you guys weren't thinking about it too." He huffed.

"I don't want that from her, Riven. I want to get to know her first. You know? Find out what she likes, dislikes, where she's from and… I just want to get to know everything about her."

"Sounds like you're hooked." Riven said.

"No, it sounds like you really like this girl." Nabu said.

"Yes," Helia smiled. "I do."

"Well since there is only one movie complex on the school grounds, let's go together and see who this girl is." Timmy suggested.

Agreeing, the boys hurried out of the dorm.

* * *

><p>"So, Flora is this guy coming to the movies with us?" Stella asked as she busted into her and Bloom's room.<p>

"Yeah, he said he was going to meet me there." She replayed. Putting on her shoe, Flora got up and turned to the blonde to see that she wore a green strapless dress with pink stripes along with a pink belt and shoes. "You look really nice, Stella."

"Thank you darling." Stella chimed.

"Brandon will love you even more." Amore flew beside her bonded fairy.

"Hey, guys! How do I look?" Bloom walked into the room wearing a stripe blue and white blouse and a deep blue ruffle skirt.

"Fine." Layla walked in, wearing her usual outfit.

"What about us?" Musa asked as she and Tecna walked in.

Tenca sported a lavender polo vest midriff top, with a miniskirt of the same color and wedged heeled Musa wore a checkered turquoise long tube top with a red belt over teal pants, which include teal wrist to elbow sleeves and aqua sneakers.

Checking the time, Stella said, "Ladies, let's go. We can't keep our boys waiting."

"What is taking the girls so long?" Riven tipped his foot, impatiently.

* * *

><p>The boys stood in the food court, waiting for almost an hour.<p>

"There they are, right now." Timmy pointed out.

Reaching, the boys hugged their girlfriends.

"Hey, Flora." Helia said, reaching her.

"Hi there." She blushed as he kissed her hand.

"Hi, Helia. I see you have been acquainted with Flora." Brandon smiled as he parted from his hug with Stella.

"Yes, she is my date." He informed him.

"Hey Flo, he's kinda cute." Stella whispered to her. Bloom agreed.

"Flora, aren't you going to introduce us?" Musa asked as Riven held a tight grip on her waist.

"Oh yeah." Flo blushed. "Will you already know the guys?" She indicated to the boyfriends. Helia nodded. "Well this is Musa." She pointed out to the waist length dark blue music fairy. "This is Layla, Bloom, Stella and Tecna." She listed everyone else in order of where they stood.

"It's nice to meet friends of Flora." Helia gave them a little smile.

"Hey, what about us?" Chatta huffed as she flew in front of Flora.

"Aren't we important too?" Lockette asked.

"Yes, that was very rude." Tune folded her arms and closed her eyes.

"Sorry," She answered. "This is Chatta,"

"I'm the pixie of gossip and Flora's bonded pixie. So if you want to be with Flora you will have to but up with me." Chatta told him.

Helia chuckled softly.

"Sorry about that, Helia. Anyway this is Tune, Musa's pixie, Lockette, Bloom's pixie, Amore, Stella's own, Piff," Flora indicated to the pixie sleeping in Layla's arms. "And Digit, Tenca's pixie."

After explaining with each of their powers was, the finally went inside the movie complex.

* * *

><p>"Flora, I had a really fun time." Helia said as he walked her to her dorm.<p>

"So did I." Flora replied.

The others had decided to turn in earlier while Helia and Flora took a walk though the park.

"Hopefully we can do this again but this time just the two of us?" He said.

"I would like that." Flora stated. "Good night and I will see you tomorrow, at lunch, right?"

"Right but before you turn in I have something to give you." He took her hand and dragged her gently to him. Flora jumped just a little before Helia lean down and pressed his lips onto hers. She blushed. Hugging her waist, Helia brought her closer to him as she hugged his neck. Too into the kiss both failed to realize the loud moaning they were creating.

"I really like you, Flora." Helia told her as they parted.

"I really like you too." Flora was still blushing from the kiss.

Kissing each other good night, Helia watched Flora enter the dorm room first before leaving.

'_Today turned out to be one of the best days of my life.'_ Helia thought as he walked back to his dorm.

* * *

><p>'<em>This seems too good to be true.'<em> Flora touched her lips as she lay down on her bed. _'This school year is turning out to be different after all.'_ She smiled. Hugging her pillow, Flora turned on her side to see Bloom, fully awake and looking towards her.

"Bloom? What are you still doing up, sweetie?"

"Couldn't sleep. Flora is there something wrong?" Bloom looked worried.

"No, nothings wrong. It's just that Helia told me, that he really likes me and wants to go out on a real date, soon."

"OMG!" Bloom screamed in delight, waking up the other girls.

"What happened?" The others rushed in to the room in their night gown.

"Flora got a boyfriend." Bloom informed them.

"No way!" Everyone else grinned.

"Details." Stella stated. "Now."

* * *

><p><em>Things are looking good for the sweet Flora and Helia.<em>

_Please I need review as encougrament before continuing with the story. _


	4. He's Back

Flora touched her lips before saying, "After Helia and I walked though the park, he walked me home and asked me if we could hang out again, just the two of us." She blushed. "Then after that he kissed me and said that he really likes me."

"Oh, Flora, I knew you would find love this year." Chatta flew to her.

"Chatta, who said anything about love?" Flora asked. "He only said he liked me."

"Yes but like could lead to love and I can sense that you two are going to be in love, very soon." Amore responded.

"We will see," Flora smiled.

"Girls!" Stella said, "You know what this calls for? A slumber party."

"Alright." Everyone said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Cloudtower,<p>

"Hey, Darcy and Icy," Stormy rushed into the dorm room.

"What is it, you hag?" Icy hissed as she awoke from her sleep. Getting up she saw Darcy doing the same.

"What is so important that you woke me out of my beauty sleep?" Darcy was pissed.

"There is a new guy that had transferred to Red Fountain section of the school and he is super cute."

"So, why do we care?" Icy asked. "The guys over there are a bunch of losers in leotards."

"Yeah but this one cute and super strong too. I heard he is super strong and is Saladin's grandson."

"The Red Fountain headmaster's grandson? That's interesting." Darcy grinned. "That means he must have some powerful magic in his corner."

* * *

><p>Flora looking around the room she saw Layla, Stella, Tenca and Musa all tucked in their sleeping bags and dosed off. Meanwhile Bloom and the pixies were all asleep in their beds.<p>

'_Why can't I find sleep?'_ She thought. Closing her eyes, she felt something soft landed on her lap. Opening her eyes she saw a paper aeroplane.

"Um?" She looked around. Seeing no one she unfolded the paper and saw a drawing of her and a note, saying, _"Meet me downstairs, Helia." _

Walking to the balcony she saw him sitting on his bike, smiling at her. Quickly changing Flora sneaked out of the dorm room and hurried outside.

"Helia…" She was cut off when he planted a kiss on her lips.

"Hello, beautiful." He parted from the kiss.

"Hi Helia." Flora blushed. "What do you have planned for me tonight?"

"It's a surprise. Now let's hurry, I want to bring back before sunrise." Reaching for a helmet, he handed it to Flora before putting on his.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Flora asked as Helia stopped in the middle of the forest.<p>

Getting off the bike, Flora took off the helmet and saw a light blue blanket with a picnic basket and two candles. Moving closer she saw there was a prefect view of the lake.

"This is the place that my grandfather took my grandmother to on their first date. No one else knows about this place apart from them and us and I was hoping this could be our secret place." Helia answered.

"Yes, Helia of course." Flora didn't hesitate.

"Tell me about your grandfather, Helia. I mean you speak so highly of him." Flora said as they sat down.

"Nothing much to say. He's a strong and brave wizard and also the headmaster for Red fountain."

"Your grandfather is Professor Saladin?" She gawked.

"Yeah," He answered.

"That means your probable strong."

"I wouldn't consider myself to be strong but I can mange on my own and protect the ones I love." He looked to Flora.

* * *

><p>After spending a few hours making out, eating, talking and gazing at the sky, Helia drove Flora back home.<p>

"Flora, I won't be able see you for a few days. I have to go back home and collect some stuff, okay?" Helia told her.

"Oh, I will miss you." She replied as they walked to her room.

"I will miss you too, my sweet." He gave her a kiss on the hand. "I will call you as soon as I reach home."

"I'll be waiting." Flora replied before sneaking into the room. Seeing the girls still asleep, she quickly changed into her night gown before falling asleep, dreaming of her prince charming.

* * *

><p>As the students spelt in for the day, the headmaster, headmistresses and teachers from the various schools converged into an underground hide out. Ms. Faragonda said, as everyone took there respected chairs. "Now everyone, Griffin, Saladin and I have something to say."<p>

"What is it, Ms. Faragonda?" Professor Palladium asked.

"She was getting to it, you nitwit." Ms. Codatorta growled.

"Keep quite you two." Saladin hushed them.

"Back to what I was saying," Ms. Faragonda continued. "Earlier this morning Griffin and I sensed a dark energy coming from Shadow Hunt and think that Darkar has returned and I fear he may come and attack the school."

"But why Ms. Faragonda? All the codexes were destroyed, what would he want from the school?" Professor Griselda asked.

"Well let me start off from the beginning, that way things would be less complicated. Long ago when Magix was created, three persons had decided to create a school for Fairies, Witches and Specialists but on one campus so they could interact with each other. So they used all the magic they had and created three different schools to suit the individuals' needs then placed a wall around the three schools and called it one huge school. Soon after the school was built an evil force threaten the very life of the planet so the three founders came together and defeated this creature before sealing their powers in special gems located in each of the schools just in case another great evil had risen to take over the world. Now Darkar has found out about this information and wants the power for himself."

"Oh my," Professor Wizgiz muttered. "So, what are we going to do?" He spoke louder.

"They only thing we can do right now are hide the items and keep our guards up." Ms. Faragonda responded.

"Do you think he will go after the girls, again?" Grisdela became worried.

"I believe so but they can take care of themselves but I'm a little worried about our sweet Flora. She's the only one that hasn't received her Enchantix."

* * *

><p>Flora woke up to a knock on the door. Rolling out of bed, she saw that the girls were awoken by it as well.<p>

"Girls, were one of you expecting a visitor today?" Musa asked, yawning softly.

"Well I wasn't." Stella mentioned.

"Neither were any of us." Tenca told her.

Flora yawned as she walked to the door. Opening it she said, "Hey, sweetie. What are you doing here?"

"Remember, I was coming for a visit? How could you forget Flora?" The little girl pouted.

"Sorry, honey." Flora moved out of the way to reveal a little girl with shoulder length orange hair, green eyes and fair complexion. "Everyone, this is Rose. She's my little sister."

* * *

><p><em>Please I need more ideas and that involes you reviewing.<em>

_And I won't continue till this chapter has at least seven reviews._


	5. No, Flora!

Two days had past since Helia left and Rose came for a visit.

"Flora, when am I going to see this boyfriend of yours everyone has been taking about?" Rose asked as they walked though the school garden.

"Soon, sweetie. He is supposed to be back either late tonight or early tomorrow." She replied.

"Yeah!" Rose smiled before Flora's phone rang.

"Hold on a bit, Rose." Flora took out her phone and saw Layla's name on the screen. "Hi, Layla." She answered.

"_Flo, the girls and I are going to Red Fountain for a concert, coming?" _Layla suggested.

"Sure, I'm on my way." Flora answered. Hanging up, she looked to Rose and said, "Rose, my friends and I are going to a concert now, want to come?"

"Sure." She replied. "Let's go!"

Walking off, the two rushed to Red Fountain.

* * *

><p>"I heard Saldain's grandson is dating that nature loving freak." Icy hissed as she and her sisters observe Flora though their crystal ball.<p>

"How could he choose someone like her to go out with?" Stormy sounded pissed.

"It doesn't matter now ladies," Darcy butted in. "We can still get him. It would just take a little sex appeal and maybe a whole lot of magic."

"Witches!" A familiar voice came from behind them.

"Darkar?" Icy looked around. "How the heck did you escape?" She saw a shadow outline of him on the wall. "And why are you here?"

"Yeah!" Stormy said. "We want nothing to do with you after you used us the last time."

"Ladies." He chuckled. "I know what happened to us the last time and in order to make it up to you how about I give you more power than you could ever image."

"Like we are to believe you again. That's the same lie you told us the last time." Darcy said.

"Wait." Icy stated. "If we help you, what would we have to do?"

"Nothing much. Just steal three gems so we can control the entire Magix dimension."

"You got yourself a deal, Big D." Icy grinned.

"I knew you would come around, ladies. I will be back shortly to tell you the plan." He disappeared.

"Icy! What was that?" Stormy yelled. "How could you agree to help that creepy again?"

Icy grinned. "Sisters, here is the plan. Big D may think we are on his side but here is my plan." She first put a spell around the room so no one could listen in before continuing. "I have heard about legends about these so called powerful gems that will give the holder so much power that they could control everything in the magical universe and with that traitor helping us we can take the gems and give him a fake one in its place. Then once we collect all three and he tells us the spell to unlock their magic we execute him and take the power for ourselves."

"That sounds like a good plan." Darcy said. "Wonder why I never thought of it?"

"Because you're not smart enough." Icy told her.

"Yeah. Hey!" Darcy yelled.

* * *

><p>"This concert is the boom!" Musa yelled.<p>

"Totally!" Bloom agreed.

"And the best thing is that there are no witches to ruin it." Stella informed them.

"Flora, I am getting a headache." Rose said as they walked away from the stadium and into a pathway.

"Do you want me to carry you to the dorms?" Flora suggested.

"Do you mind?" Rose asked.

"No, sweetie." She shacked her head. "Let me just tell the girls where we are going." Walking back to the stadium she saw them dancing with their boyfriends. "On second thought how about I fly you back to school, tuck you in and fly back over without them noticing?"

"Good idea."

Flora transformed into her winx outfit and hugged Rose before taking off.

"Cool, I have never been up this high before." Rose grasped at how everything looked so different from above.

"Just wait till you get your winx then you can see this view anytime you want." Flora smiled.

Flying over Black Mud Swamp Flora hugged Rose a little tighter.

"What's that down there?" Rose pointed to the Swamp.

"It's Black Mud Swam. The Swamp has a poisonous toxin that if you take in even a drop of mud it can kill you."

"Okay then." Rose quivered. Looking ahead of her she saw a monster flying towards them. "Flora, look out!"

"Oh no!" Flora recognized the monster. It was the same one Darkar used to attack Red Fountain, the second year. Before she could dodge it, the monster knocked Flora, sending her hurdling to the Swamp.

"Aw…" Flora muttered. She and Rose landed hard onto the wet grass. "Rose, where are you?"

"Over here, Flora." She indicated to her. Flora got up and saw her sister laying just a few metres from the Swamp.

Flora looked up and saw the monster heading towards them. She managed to fly away but Rose wasn't so lucky as the monster knocked her into the Swamp before flying off towards Red Fountain.

"Rose!" She saw what happened and dived in.

Looking around she saw her floating completely knocked out. _'I only have enough energy to save one of us.' _

She formed a bubble around Rose and used what little winx she had left to gently blast her to the surface. Plants began to wrap tightly around Flora's legs, dragging her down. _'This is the way how things are going to end for me? Well at least my sister is safe.'_

* * *

><p>Rose awoke when she felt a hand shaking her. Opening her eyes she saw Helia hovering over her.<p>

"Hello." Rose sat up.

"You okay?" He asked, helping her up.

"Yes, but where is Flora?" She looked around.

"That's what I was going to ask you? I saw when the monster attacked the both of you and rushed right over." Helia became even more worried.

"You don't think she could have fallen into the swamp?" Rose started to cry.

'_I hope not.'_ Helia thought. _'I can't afford to lose her when we only known each other for a few days. There were some many things I had planned for the two of us, so many things we were to do together.' _

As a tear released from his eye, the swamp began to glow. "Um?" He looked up and saw a fairy flying out.

* * *

><p><em>Someone said that Helia and Flora's relationship is moving too fast in this story. <em>

_So if it's moving too fast, please tell me._


	6. Testing Them

"Flora, you got your Enchantix!" Rose pointed out. Seeing her sister hovering over the Swamp, tears of joy were formed.

"Yes, sweetie." Flora answered. Flying towards her she continued. "I am happy that you're safe."

Rose jumped to hug her sister once she landed till they heard Helia say, "I don't mean to break up this touching reunion but remember that a monster is attacking the school."

"Oh yeah." The sisters answered.

"Helia, can you drop my sister to my dorm, please?" Flora asked.

"Sure and be careful." He walked towards her and boldly pressed his lips against hers. "Good luck." He smiled.

Flora blushed as she started to fly away.

"Oh so you're the boyfriend Flora always talks about?" Rose asked as Helia placed her on his bike.

'_Oh, Rose!'_ Flora became embarrassed. Flying faster she didn't look back or hear when Helia answered,

"I would hope so. What has she been talking about?" He teased.

Giving her a helmet, he put on his before starting the bike. "Well she talks about how cute you are and…"

* * *

><p>Reaching Red Fountain, Flora saw that the monster was been detent by the Specialist. Looking to the far left corner she saw her friends devising a plan. Flying over she asked, "I see you guys have everything handled. So you won't be needing me, I guess?"<p>

"Oh Flora, of course we need you." Layla turned around before gasped. "Flora, you got you're Ehanchatix!"

"What?" Everyone else turned around.

"Flo, I'm so happy for you!" Bloom hugged her. The others girls started to crowd her.

"Girls, I don't mean to break up this happy moment but we have a monster to defeat." Brandon pointed out.

"Honey bear, you really need to work on your timing." Stella said.

"Stella!" Sky yelled.

"Okay, how about we use the same thing we did the last time to beat it?" Musa asked.

"No, we should try something stronger so this time we can destroy it for good." Tecna suggested.

"Like what?" Bloom asked.

"Hey guys I have an idea." Musa said.

"What is it, Musa?" Riven asked.

"How about this? Flora can trap the monster with her plants whatever then we use Enchatix convergent to weaken it before you guys," She pointed to the Specialists. "Use your blasters and kill it."

"Why don't you do your convergent thing while the others still have a hold on the monster?" Timmy asked.

"It's not as strong as Flora's plants." Tecna indicated to the breast. "See?"

The monster broke free from the cables and started attacking the Specialists.

"I see your point." Timmy replied.

"Girls, we will distract it while you but your plan it monition." Nabu said.

Everyone nodded before the guys ran over to the monster. Taking out their swords they attacked.

"Ivy Vine Wrap!" Flora called out. The monster was hugged tightly by several vines.

Smiling as the monster was trying to break free, Flora went over to her friends and together they formed a circle and converted their powers together.

The monster screamed as beams of light started to shoot from it till it exploded.

Sky who saw the creature transform into a bat after the explosion indicated it to Brandon. Nodding Brandon kneeled to the ground before Sky ran towards him. Jumping onto his shoulder, Sky used his sword and sliced it into little pieces.

"What?" Darkar yelled. Looking into his cystal ball he saw his creature been destoyed. "Those fairies have gotten stronger since the last time I fought them. Well no matter, the monster was only to test their skills and since I have gotten all the information I needed this time tomorrow the Winx will be gone and I will have a gem."

* * *

><p>"Bye sweetie. I will see you over the holidays." Flora said as she walked Rose to the bus stop.<p>

"Promise?" Rose pouted.

"Promise." She replied.

Waiting till Rose got on a bus, Flora was about to walk back to school when she saw Helia riding towards her. Stopping in front of her, Helia removed his helmet and said, "Are you ready for our date?"

"I wanted to change before you came." Flora said.

"You look beautiful, just the way you are." Helia told her.

"Thank you." Flora blushed. Helia offered her a helmet. Taking it, something came back to her. "What did you and my sister talk about?"

"Well she did most of the talking but she told me some interesting things from when you were younger."

"Oh my." Flora blushed.

"Flora, I thought they were cute and show me how much more alike we are." He replied.

"Really?"

Helia nodded. Flora put on her helmet and hopped on his bike.

* * *

><p>"Fragonda, when are you going to tell those girls about Darkar?" Ms. Griffin asked as the two sat in her office.<p>

"Soon and since our sweet Flora has received her Ehanctix the girls have a better chance of defeating him."

"I understand but remember Frangonda, don't wait till it's too late because if the girls don't prepare from now then Dakar will destroy them when they are at their most vulnerable." Griffin informed her.

"I understand and after the monster attack last night it would be best to place the gems somewhere else."

"That's a good idea but the only problem is where?"

* * *

><p><em>I need more reviews, people.<em>

_I am having readers block and reviewing will give me more ideas and encouragement to continue._


	7. It's Time

"Wisgiz class is so boring." Stella whispered to Bloom.

"I know, at least it's not as boring as P-." Bloom was cut off when a girl with blue hair and aquamarine eyes walked into the room. Heading to the Professor, she whispered something.

"Okay, then." Wisgiz said. Watching the girl leave he turned to the Winx and continued. "Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa and Layla report to Ms. Faragonda immediately."

"Yes, Professor." The girls took up their books and left.

"Wonder what Ms. F. wants with us now?" Musa asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with the monster that attacked Red Fountain two days ago." Flora pointed out.

* * *

><p>Ms. Faragonda stood on her balcony. <em>'I really hope that the girls are up for this mission.'<em> She was very worried. Hearing the door knock she said, "Come in."

"Ms. Faragonda, you wanted to see us?" Tecna pushed the door opened.

"Yes, please do come in." She replied. Walking into her office she closed the door leading to her balcony and sat around her desk. The girls walked in before closing the door. Clapping her hands, Ms. F. made six chairs appear. "Have a seat, what I have to say is very important."

"Ms. Faroganda, does it have to do with monster that attacked Red Fountain?" Layla asked.

"Yes it does." She took a deep breath. "You see girls several days ago, Darkar appeared and from what me, Griffin and Saladin can gather he is looking for the three gems that are guarded by the schools and to get his revenge on you girls."

"Ms. F. shouldn't you have told us earlier that way we could have been more prepared for when he strikes." Musa asked.

"I know but I wasn't sure that he was here till a few hours ago." She sighed. "And since you all are Enchantix Fairies now, you have the ability to defeat him for good this time."

"Are you sure, Ms?" Flora asked.

"Yes, I am and, Saladin, Griffin, Griselda and I will help you draw out your full Enchatrix ability."

* * *

><p>Icy, Stormy and Darcy, stood in the centre of their room. "Okay girls." Icy grinned. "Darkar will be here shortly with the plan and remember the plan."<p>

"And what plan is that, Icy?" A shadow image of Darkar appeared. "You three aren't planning on betraying me?"

"Come on big D, why would we do that?" Darcy said as the witches looked towards him.

"Good girls." He grinned. "Now here is the plan, those fools are expecting a monster to attack Red Fountain again but this time it's going to attack Cloud Tower and the gem of life is suppose to be at the heart of the tower."

"And how are we suppose to know what the gem looks like?" Stormy pointed out. "There are a lot of them in the school."

"Good question, Stormy." Darkar showed an image of yellow, diamond shaped gem. "This gem is so rare that's it's the only one of its kind in the world."

"Cool, so what does it do?" Icy asked.

"It creates life from non living object and controls them. That along with the gem of light and hope will create a magic so powerful that no one will be able to measure up to me." He laughed.

"You mean us?" Icy hissed.

"Did I saw that?" He continued before disappearing.

Icy grinned. "Big D may have fooled us once but there is no way he is going to do it again."

Just then a loud noise could be heard from outside. The trix ran to the balcony and looked up to see a monster punching the school.

"Girls, it's show time." Darcy chuckled.

* * *

><p><em>I really need to know if this story is worth contiuning or should I delete it<em>

_since not a lot of people seem to like it and reviewing._


	8. Keeping Serects

"Girls, we did it!" Icy grinned as she held the gem firmly in her hand.

"Yeah, we did but don't you think this was a little too easy get?" Darcy asked. "I mean we knocked out all the witches and guards protecting this place pretty easily." She pointed out to the several witches lying unconscious.

"Who cares?" Stormy said. "This just proves how powerful we are. Now let's go before these weaklings wake up."

"But-." Darcy uttered.

"But nothing, Darcy." Icy stopped her. "We defeated these weaklings because we are the strongest witches around and since we did the forgetful spell on them they won't remember that we were the ones that attacked them. Now let's go!" She demanded before disappearing.

"Lighten up Darcy and let's go." Stormy said before she disappeared to her room.

Darcy sighed as she looked around. _'This was all too easy. It's only been fifteen minutes since that monster attacked and no Griffin or even the teachers came when the alarm sounded for the room.'_

"Darcy!" A voice yelled. Looking up she saw Icy standing in front of her. "Loser Lord will be here soon for the fake gem and if all of aren't there them he might get wise onto our plan!" She hissed. Dragging her hand they disappeared.

* * *

><p>Griffin stood in Faragonda's office as the two gather around the crystal ball.<p>

"I knew they would have been involved in this whole contrariety." Griffin said.

"Yes, you were right," Ms. Faragonda admitted. "And it was a good idea to replace the original gem with a counterfeit one."

"You do know that they will be coming soon to attack?" Griffin turned and walked towards the window. "Knowing them, Alfea will be their last stop since the want to save the best for last."

Ms. Faragonda walked over to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Griffin, you and teachers at Cloud Tower did a great job of playing along with this theft the Trix had done now it's time for Alfea and Red Fountain to do the same and don't worry my girls know what to do."

"So do my boys." Saladin appeared behind them. Walking over to them he informed them that, "The boys have been informed and everything has been set."

"Faragonda, I must ask, what did you do with the originals?" Griffin glanced at her.

"They are in the hands of a few of my most trusted students." She gave her a little smile.

* * *

><p>Flora, Layla, and Musa stood in the centre of Flora's room.<p>

"Let's get this straight. Ms. Faragonda gave each of us a gem." Layla said.

"And it's really important that we protect them." Musa added.

"And that each has it own unique abilities and when combined it could unbalance the whole universe." Flora said.

"And cause devastation and destruction." Layla finished.

"But why did she give it to us and said not to tell the others?" Flora wondered.

"I think it's because if Stella knew she would want to add them to her jewellery collection and never want to part with them, Bloom would more than likely talk constantly about it till word get's round to the Trixs that we have it and Tecna would want to spend hours scanning and examining it instead of focusing on the plan to battle the witches." Musa said.

Layla agreed after carefully thinking about it.

Flora agreed also while thinking back to how it happened.

Flashback

_After finishing another gruelling class with Griselda the Winx were about to depart for their dorms, change and get ready for their dates later when Ms. Griselda stopped them._

"_Flora, Musa, and Layla, I need to have a word with you." She stated. _

_The three girls stopped along with Bloom, Stella, and Tecna. _

"_Yes, Ms. Griselda?" Flora said _

"_You three and I need to have a serious talk about your performance in class today." She answered. _

_Musa sighed. "Do you girls want to go on without us?" _

"_No we can wait." Stella answered. _

"_It's alright, guys." Layla reassured them. "We will meet up at the mall; just tell the boys we will be a little late." _

"_No, I still say we should wait." Bloom said. _

"_No Bloom, it's doesn't make sense for all of us to be late, so go. We will meet you later." Flora told her. _

"_Alright." She said uneasy. "If all of you insist." _

"_One of you should call us when you have arrived." Tecna said._

_Bloom, Stella and Tecna said byes to their friends before leaving. _

_Watching them walk away, Layla turned to Griselda and asked. "What was wrong with what we did in class?" _

"_Nothing, I just had to make up something to separate you girls." She answered. "Report to Headmistress Faragonda immediately. She has something important for you three." _

_Puzzled they did as they were told._

* * *

><p>"<em>Now I know you girls must be confused as to why I called you in here." Ms. Faragonda said as the girls got settled into a seat. "As you all know, Darkar has returned and he's after three of the most powerful gems in creations and if he get's his hands on it not even the strength of the Dragon Fire can compare to it." <em>

"_Why are you telling us this, Ms F.?" Musa asked. _

"_You three are the ones that I thrust the most to handle and care for these gems with care." She made three gems appear on the table. Picking up the gem of life, she handed it to Flora. "You shall hold on to the gem of hope. This allows the holder to become much stronger and heal faster."_

_Flora gave her a little smile. "Thank you." She held onto it tightly. _

_Ms. Faragonda moved to Layla and handed her a blue circular gem. "This is the gem of light. It can remove any dark curse cased as well as removing evil from a person's heart and destroy any object." _

"_I wish some one would have used this on the Trixs so they wouldn't be cold, heartless witches." Layla said._

_Faragonda smiled. "And last but not least," She moved down to Musa. "This is the gem of life. This can bring anyone back to life as well as bring non-living objects to life but it only last for a few minutes." _

"_A few minutes?" Musa became sad. "If it was permanent, I could have used it on my mom and we could have been a family again." _

"_I know Musa but everything happens for a reason and you won't want to bring your mother back to life only to lose her in a few minutes, would you?" Faragonda asked. _

"_No." She said. "It was painfully enough to watch her leave the first time, second time would be just even harder." _

"_Now, girls. You mustn't mention this to the others, do I make myself clear?" Ms. F. became more serious. "You most not tell anyone of these till after the mission is over." _

"_Yes, Ms. Faragonda." All three said before existing. _

End Flashback

"I know we don't keep secrets from our best friends but we can't tell a soul about these." Musa said. "Till after the battle is over and we have returned it to Ms. F."

"It would be best." Layla groaned. "Even thought I am not very good a keeping secrets."

"You mean, I'm not." Flora said. "When we reach the mall the girls are going to ask what Griselda did to us and I'm can't lie to them."

"You don't have to. I would say that she said we had the slowest times in the obstacle race, today so she wanted us to improve on it before leaving." Musa told her.

"I guess it could work." Layla said.

Flora made a small box for each of them. Giving Layla a light green one, Musa a bright red one and holding onto a light pink one they each placed a gem in each and hid it them somewhere safe.

* * *

><p>"Ladies!" Dakar appeared in the Trix's room. "Where is the gem?"<p>

"Right here big D." Icy unfolded her hand and showed him.

"Good." His shadowy hand expanded and took in from Icy. "Now the next gem is the light and that's at Red Fountain. So tomorrow I will send a monster there as well as another to Alfea where one of you will get the gem of hope."

"Hold on Darkar." Stormy stopped him. "If one of us goes to Alfea, that person would be out numbered and easily get caught."

"Then you will try not to be seen or heard while you're collecting it Stormy." He laughed insanely while disappearing into the shadows.

"Like seriously why are we taking orders from that low life? Since the last time we have gotten stronger, so much stronger that we could overpower him."

"Stormy, cool down." Darcy slapped her. "Remember the plan? He gives us the location of the gems then we collect them before destroying him once and for all."

* * *

><p><em>I know it's getting a little boring now but next chapter I will try to make it more interesting since it's going to be about the girls spending alone time with thier boyfriends.<em>

_PS: One of the boys has a serect to reveal to his girlfriend that my totally ruin thier relationship forever._

* * *

><p><em>PS: I feel like the story isn't doing well since like barely any one is reviewing it and it's very discouagring to the point where I might not update any time soon or at all since hardly anyone seems to like this.<em>


	9. Moments Alone

After meeting Musa, Layla and Flora meet up with their friends at the mall; they went to the movies before going to the park.

When reaching Stella and Brandon drifted off to somewhere, Flora and Helia went to the lake so Helia could draw his favourite girl while Musa and Riven made out on a bench, Tecna and Timmy were under a tree talking about technology and playing video games, Layla and Nabu were under a tree talking and Bloom and Sky decided to take a walk on the jogging path.

"Bloom, I have something I need to tell you." Sky murmured.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well as you know after school is over my parents are stepping down as the rulers of Eraklyon."

"Sky, why do I feel like your going to tell me something totally devastating?" Bloom stopped walking and turned to him.

Sky mimicked her movements then took her hands and cuffed them with his. "It's nothing devastating but it is something that could change our relationship, forever." Taking a deep breath he continued. "We have been though a lot in the past three years and I love you."

"I love you too." Bloom smiled, a little.

"Bloom, what I am trying to say is that you have been my first in a lot of things. Like my first love and the first that I have ever been intimate with." He paused.

"You have been my first too, Sky." She kind of have an idea with was going to happen next but didn't want to too optimistic.

He got down on his knees and said, "I know we are young and your still getting adjusting to life in Domino as a princess but will you do me the honour of been my princess and the future queen of Eraklyon. Bloom, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will be your bride, Sky." She said almost immediately. "I have and will forever love you. No matter what."

Getting up he hugged her waist and lifted her up. Smiling he planted a kiss on her lips. Parting from the kiss, she felt something a little heavy on her left shoulder and checked to see Lockette, yawning.

"Sorry, to just drop in but I'm sleepy. Wake me up when it's time to go." Lockette yawned.

* * *

><p>"I am so happy for Bloom." Stella stated as she and Brandon stood from a distance watching them.<p>

"Maybe one day soon that could be us." Brandon said as he leaned against a tree.

Stella walked over to him and asked, "Honey bear, why isn't that us? I mean we have been going out much longer than them and Sky popped the question before you."

"Sunshine, I like to take things a little slower than Sky does and I know how you feel about marriage after your parents divorced." He brought her closer to him and hugged her waist.

"Yeah, the ending of my parents marriage made me lost hope that there is no such thing as a happily ever after for a moment or two but I released that unlike them we could work." She wrapped her arms around Brandon's neck.

"And what brought you to this conclusion, sweetheart?" He asked.

"Their marriage was arranged and they never saw each other till the day of the wedding unlike us that have been together for almost four years. You know almost everything about me and accept and love me." She started to tear up a bit. "Despite my faults your still here, with me and that is how I know we could work."

"Oh my ray of sunshine, I do love you more than words can describe." Brandon kissed her cheek. "At first I thought you might not want me since I wasn't a prince and back then I thought laying about my status would have helped my chances but it only damaged it." He stopped for a moment, trying to find the correct words to say. "Stella, just know that it time you will be my bride."

Stella smiled. "And you shall be the future king of Solaria. I hope by that time you will be able to handle fulfilling the needs of the people and me."

"Don't worry love bear. Everything will work out in time." He hugged her a little tighter and gaze on her beautiful face.

"Love is so grand." Amore said as she watched Stella and Brandon about to share a kiss.

* * *

><p>"Musa, is something the matter?" Riven asked as she began to fold her arms and stare at the sky. "What did I do wrong?"<p>

"You did nothing wrong, it's just that I have been thinking about our relationship lately." She turned her attention to him.

"Why? Everything has been going great so far." He said.

"I know. I was just looking back from the beginning till now and how much things we have gone though."

"I know what you mean." Riven answered. "I have never told anyone this but the reason I was so harsh to you was because when I was younger my mother left me and my father to be with some superstar and since then I have been afraid to let any females get close to me till I got to know you better." He gave her one of ever so rare smiles. "Now, I can't image life without you and I will try my best to be the ideal guy for you."

"Riven," Musa grinned. "You are my ideal guy whenever and thank you for confiding in me and I can understand the feeling of not wanting to get close to someone. My mom died of some illness a few years after I was born and I was afraid to let anyone get close to me for the fear of losing them like my mom till I came to Alfea and now I have five best friends, five great friends and the prefect boyfriend."

"Hey! What about us?" Tune huffed as she and Chatta flew to her.

"Yeah!" Chatta said. "What are we a chuck of junk?"

"I wasn't finished." Musa said. "And six wonderful and beautiful pixie friends a girl could ever ask for."

"That's better, now where is Flora?" Chatta asked. "I can't seem to find her and Lockette is too busy watching Bloom and Sky making out."

"Isn't that Amore's job?" Musa chuckled a bit.

"Amore is too busy watching Stella and Brandon." Chatta informed her. "And Digit is playing videos games with Tecna and Timmy, I think and Piff is asleep on Layla's head." She added.

"Flora is by the lake, Chatta. I saw her and Helia going there." Riven informed her.

"Thank you." She flew away leaving Tune with the couple.

Tune covered her mouth to left out a quite yawn before resting on Musa's head. "Wake me when it's time to leave, please." She closed her eyes and drifted off.

* * *

><p>"Layla, you are the most incredible dancer I have ever seen." Nabu commended her as she finished performing a dance piece.<p>

"Thank you." She curtseyed before taking a seat next to him. Taking Piff from his lap and placing her to his, she continued. "Nabu, things seem so much different than a year ago, doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Before you came into my life I was still getting use to having friends and also having five best friends and pixies then when I though thinks couldn't get better you came into my life and although we didn't make the greatest first impression we got together." She answered.

"I know what you mean. Before I meet all of you I was trapped in the castle with no friends now I am free and have more friends than I could have ever imaged and the greatest girlfriend in the world."

"Stop it." She became embarrassed at little.

"Layla," He placed his hand on her face and turned it to face him. "I love you and you are one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me."

"I love you too." Layla blushed. Resting on his shoulder, she closed her eyes and smiled.

Nabu kissed Layla's forehead and thought, _'My beautiful princess.'_

* * *

><p>By the time Timmy and Tecna were though placing video games Digit had already fallen asleep on Tecna's head.<p>

"Um…um… Tecna, doesn't the sky look outstanding tonight?" Timmy asked, nervously.

"Yes it does." She knew something was up. "Timmy, what is the matter? You seem nervous about something?"

Sighing he started. "For the past few days I have been thinking. What if our relationship is only based on technology and if this, I mean we would work out if we run out of things to talk about."

"Timmy, we will still have things to talk about. I mean yes technology is the main thing we share but there are a lot of other things we have in common like books and food and… … even though we don't talk as much as some couples do we still communicate in our own language."

"It's just cyber language." He laughed.

Smiling, she planted a kiss on his cheek. "I love you, Timmy."

"I love you too, Tecna." He replied, blushing from the kiss.

* * *

><p>Chatta made her way to the lake and saw Flora and Helia, sitting on the grass, talking. She stopped and decided to give them some privacy.<p>

"Flora, I have something to tell you." Helia said, placing his sketchpad and pencil down.

"Yes?" Flora turned to him.

"Um… my parents are coming to Red Fountain, Saturday." He told her.

"Okay, that gives me five days to pick an outfit to impress them." Flora answered.

"It's not only that." He sighed. "I never told anyone this but they are the king and queen and before coming to Red Fountain I was engaged to a princess."

"You were engaged?" Flora was shocked. She was about to get up when Helia stopped her.

"Let me finish, please?" He pleaded.

"Fine." She agreed.

"Before I came to Red Fountain I was engage to this awful princess and my parents said the only way I could get out of it is if I had dropped out of art school and returned to Red Fountain."

"So that's why you came back?"

"Yes and no." He answered. "At first I wasn't going to come back and find another way to get rid of her but when I met you everything just seem to change. I wanted to be closer to you and learn how to help people."

"Oh." Flora said. "So what's the matter then?"

"They want me to be with a princess. So they would forbid us from been together and I am sorry for keeping this from you."

"It's okay, Helia because I have kept something from you."

"What is it?" He asked.

"I am the princess of Linpeha and I hardly tell anyone because I know guys would take advantage of me."

Helia smiled. Moving closer to her, he clashed his lips onto her mouth and thought,_ 'She_ _could be my future princess.'_

* * *

><p><em>Hope everyone likes this chapter and there is a lot of errors in this and I will try to correct them as soon as possible. <em>

_And please review. It's usually encouages the writer to update soon. _


	10. Another Problem

"Here's the last one, Darkar." Icy grinned as she handed the last gem over to him.

Standing in his dark lair, the phoenix king laughed manically as he ascended to his throne.

"You three witches have done well, better than I expected in fact." He commend them.

"Thank you Darkar." The Trixs replied.

He grin became wider as he continued. Waving his hand, he made the other two gems appeared and said, "In a few moments I shall have the power to get out of this imprisonment the Winx had trapped me in and finally rule the world."

"With a beautiful girl by your side, right?" Stormy said.

"Yeah, right!" He hissed. "You witches should have learnt from the last time, I rule alone." He rose from his seat. "You three think you could have fooled me with these fake gems?" He snapped his fingers and three gems appeared from Icy's pocket. "I knew you witches would betray me."

"No way!" Darcy yelled. "We did your dirty work, there is no way your going to backstab us, just because we backstab you."

"Darcy, you idiot!" Icy hissed. "But she is right. Those gems belong to us and once we get them back, you're going to show us how to use them."

"Not a chance. You see unlike you witches." He smiled as he walked down the stairs. "I have been practicing for the year that I was imprisoned here and gotten stronger. So good bye." He simply waved his hand and several monsters appeared.

"These monsters ain't got anything on us." Stormy chuckled.

Before they could use there powers, monster attacked.

"Ice Coffin!" Icy yelled, as a monster began biting her leg. Seeing nothing happen she screamed. "What the heck happened to my powers?"

"I got rid of them." Darkar answered. "Remember you three powers are weak in Shadow Hunt and I cast a spell to make it even weaker to the point where it's can barley be picked up."

"You b-." Stormy uttered before the monsters dragged her and the others away, into the pits of the lair.

"Now that I have those insects out of the way I can now begin." Darkar smiled. Laying the three gems on a stone, he began chanting. A few moments later, they began to glow. "Yes! I have finally done it. One of the greatest magical powers will be mine!"

Finishing the chant, the gems began to glow brighter and brighter till it exploded.

Once it exploded, the fake gems omitted a powerful shockwave, destroying everything in its path.

* * *

><p>"Faragonda, do you feel that?" Ms. Griffin asked as they plus Headmaster Saladin stood in an empty hallway of Alfea.<p>

"Yes, I did. Griffin." She replied.

"So did I. That means Darkar and the Trixs used the hex gems and have been annulated." Saladin said.

The three friends gave a smile of relief before continuing to where they were headed.

* * *

><p>The next day.<p>

Stella rushed into Bloom and Flora's dorm, almost breathless. Seeing everyone there, giving her a puzzled looked, she said. "Girls, the word around the school is that Darkar and the Trixs were destoryed yesterday."

"Where did you hear that Stella?" Bloom asked as she and the others walked over to her.

"Yes, Stella, where did you hear that?" A voice came from behind them.

Looking around they say, Ms. Griselda standing in the doorway.

"Good morning, Ms. Griselda." The girls said.

"Good morning, girls." She replied. "Now princess tell me where you heard that from?"

"Around. You know how girls love to gossip?" She said nervously.

"Well is it true Ms. Griselda?" Tecna asked.

"It is very much true, girls." She answered. "Now Flora, Layla and Musa go to Headmistress Faragonda's office, immediately. She has something to speak to you about."

The three nodded.

* * *

><p>"Girls, as you have been hearing around the school, Darkar and the Trixs have been defeated and this time I don't think they will be coming back ever again." Ms. Faragonda said.<p>

"Thanks great Ms. F." Musa said.

"So this means we have to give back the gems now?" Layla asked.

"On the contraire Layla, you girls get to keep them."

"What?" Flora looked surprised.

"You see you three, I didn't choose you to be the keepers of the gems, they did." Ms. Faragonda informed them. "They creators knew they would be a time when evil would come to steal them so when that time came the gems would choose three persons that would be pure hearted enough to not use them for personal gain."

"And we are those girls?" Flora said.

"So, Headmistress what happens now?" Layla asked. "We can't keep them in our rooms forever, collecting dust."

Ms. Faragonda smiled. "Girls, they are not in your room. They are apart of you, now. Once they picked you three, they over time intertwined with your winx and give you more power."

"Come to think of it, my powers have become stronger." Musa mentioned.

"Mine too, but I only thought it was because I was practising." Layla said.

"I thought it was because everyone else was getting weaker." Flora gave a little smile.

"Okay, girls that's all for now." Ms. Faragonda dismissed them.

"Ms. F. can we tell our friends about this?" Musa asked.

"They already know." She waved her hand and the office door pushed opened. Bloom, Stella and Tecna fell to the ground.

"Hello." Tecna said, embarrassed.

"So busted." Stella groaned.

* * *

><p>Helia stood at the entrance to Red Fountain and took a deep breath. It's Saturday and in a few moments his parents would be coming.<p>

Moments later a two carriages pulled up and stopped in front of him. The first one was opened by a guard to reveal his father, who had long blue hair, just like him and well built.

He stepped out and greeted his son.

Helia looked around before asking, "Where is mother?"

"She wasn't feeling too well and ordered me to still come and talk to you."

"Talk to me about what?" Helia asked.

"Your engagement." His father uttered.

"Engagement? To whom?"

"To Princess Jasmine." He said then indicated to the other carriage behind him to reveal a seventeen year old girl with waist length black hair, dark blue eyes and has a tan complexion.

"Father, I thought we talked about this? If I came to Red Fountain the engagement was off and besides I am with another girl. She is beautiful, smart, brave and just the most wonderful girl I could ever ask for." Helia smiled at the thought of Flora, wrapped in his arms.

"I don't care. You are marrying Jasmine."

"Well, I do! Like it or not Dad I have feelings for her and I feel… no …know she's the one." Helia smiled. "And when she comes over tonight, you will love her."

"We will see." His father said.

'_We will see indeed.'_ Jasmine thought.


	11. Trouble Afloat

Checking to make sure everything was where it's suppose to be and nothing is sticking out, Helia smiled for a moment at the thought of seeing Flora again.

After doing a breath check, he decided to head out and once he pulled the door open and saw Jasmine blocking the way, wearing nothing but a light pink silk robe.

"Hello, Helia." She said in a seductive tone. Walking pass him she lied on the bed and removed the strings that held the rode together. Revealing her breasts, she continued. "Are you ready for the night of your life?"

"Are you ready to get out?" Helia replied, almost in disgust at the desperate way Jasmine was throwing herself onto him.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"You're excused." He opened the door wider and indicated for her to get out.

"Sweetie, close the door and get ready to pleasure me." She gave him a wink.

"Get dressed." He pushed the door fully open. "Dinner starts at eight and the sooner it's over the faster you will get out of my life." He walked out of the room.

Jasmine growled. "He most be gay. No guy has ever turned me down before." She used her magic and changed into something more formal. "Wonder what this bitch Flora has that I don't." She fumed while storming out of the room.

* * *

><p>After Stella used Flora as a life size dolly and tried on several outfits and hairstyles, both agreed on one look. Her originally look.<p>

"Guess you can't change what's already prefect for Helia or you." Stella said.

"True that. Stella." Musa agreed as she walked into the room with the others.

"Flora, are you ready to meet his parents?" Layla asked. "I mean that's a huge step to take."

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"I think she means." Bloom explained. "Meeting his parents is big for a relationship that's hasn't even pasted the six month period."

"It seems like you and Helia are really starting to sound serious." Tecna said. "I waited almost a year before meeting Timmy's parents."

"And we waited a good year before Riven and I saw one another's father." Musa informed her. "Let's just say it did not go will the first time around but my father is starting to warm up to him, slowly."

"Yeah, like a snail." Stella butted in. "Daddy didn't meet Brandon till a year and couple months after we started going out and it was the most embarrassing thing ever."

"What?" Layla smiled. "He showed Brandon your baby pictures?"

"Worst! He showed him pictures of when I was in primary school. I looked like mega dork with the huge ass glasses and stick like shape."

"Hey, look on the bright side." Tecna said. "Brandon still loves you, despite how you looked."

"What about you Layla and Bloom? How or when did your parents meet your boyfriends?" Flora asked.

"My parents saw Nabu when they were arranging our marriage, remember?" Layla responded.

"And my parents meet Sky when we went to save Domino. My father and Sky didn't really kick it off at first but eventually he starting to get use to him. Both of my fathers have let they guard down about him and getting use to the idea that he and I will be together for a very long time." Bloom replied.

"Now Flo." Musa smiled. "You and us need to have the talk."

"About?" She became puzzled.

"About if you and your beau do the dirty deed." Stella said. "Never know what might happen and you need to know what's, what's since you're so inexperienced."

"Enough." Flora rose from her bed. "We are not going to be doing that tonight or any night soon. So leave my 'inexperienced' activities lecture till a couple months down the year, if he and I are still together."

"We are just saying." Musa said.

"Leave her alone, you guys." Layla said.

Hearing the door knock, Flora went to answer it. Opening it, she saw Helia.

"Good afternoon." He said while handing her a rose. "A beautiful rose for a beautiful Flora."

"Good afternoon Helia." She took it and inhaled it's scent.

"Good afternoon, ladies." He acknowledged everyone else.

"Afternoon, Helia." They said.

"Ready?" He asked Flora.

"As I will ever be." She answered.

"Helia make sure to bring her back before ten." Tecna said.

"Yeah, we don't want bad happening to her." Layla said.

"Not only that but the new barrier Griselda put up is effective at ten." Tecna informed her.

Helia nodded. Escorting her out of the building, Flora said. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

"Never mind." She smiled.

"Okay then but before we go I have something to tell you. My fiancée is here."

"What? I thought you said it was over."

"It is, I mean was over but my father brought her over tonight thinking she could be the one." Helia told her.

"Did you till him about us?"

"Yes, I did and once he gets to know you he will see that Jasmine is nothing compaired to you."

"Helia, now I am more nervous than I was before. Suppose I am goof and your parents don't like me."

"Flora, I like you and that's the important thing and just be yourself around them and they will feel the same way. Now are you ready?"

"Yes." Flora nodded before they shared a passionate kiss.


	12. Looking Back, Moving Forward

Flora sat closely to Helia; the two shared a kiss or two while Jasmine felt like throwing up when looking at the couple.

After waiting for nearly an half an hour, the king reached the dinning room and walked over to Flora and Helia.

The pair stood and Helia held her hand before introducing her. "Father, this is Flora, Princess of Linphea."

"Princess?" Helia's father asked. "Son, you never told me she was a princess."

"Thought I mentioned it." He replied.

"Good afternoon, your highness." Flora held out her hand.

"Afternoon." He took her hands into his and shook it.

* * *

><p>After eating dinner, the king had asked Flora a few questions before coming to a conclusion. "Helia," He turned to his son. "You have made a fine choice in a girlfriend and I give you my blessing to continue dating."<p>

"What?" Jasmine yelled from across the table.

"Yes!" Helia cheered.

"No!" Jasmine rose from her seat. "Do you know how many months my family and I had to put up with you just so I could get your money, I mean your son and you choose the princess of the tree huggers over me?"

"That is no way to speak of my father or Flora." Helia got up.

"Stay out of this, you wimp! This is between me and the flower child and as soon as this is over I will be your bride whether you love it or not."

Jumping onto the table she changed into her fairy form.

Flora rose from the table and said. "Your going to regret this."

"Flora, you don't have to do this." Helia spoke out.

"I know, but someone should put Jasmine in her place and I want to be that person." Jumping onto the table she changed into her Enchantix form.

"You're an Enchantix fairy? How could a loser like you get that and…"

"Ivy wrap!" Flora called out.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for putting Jasmine in her place." Helia's father called out said as they exited Red Fountain.<p>

"It was nothing, your majesty." Flora smiled. Stopping she looked back and saw Jasmine in magic proof handcuffs and chains being drawn by a royal guard into a carriage.

"Is there something wrong, Flora?" Helia stopped and asked.

"Not a thing. Just a little tried." She replied.

"I will carry you home now." He walked over to her and clashed his lips onto hers.

"Young love." His highness muttered. "Anyway Flora, for the summer I am inviting you to my palace so my wife and I can get to know you better and if possible bring your parents, I want to discuss ways in which our kingdoms can become closer and assist one another."

"Yes, your highness."

Saying their good byes to the king, Helia got his bike and carried Flora home.

* * *

><p>"That was an interesting night." Helia commented as he walked her to the dorm.<p>

"You can say that again." She responded. "At least your father seems to like me; I just hope your mom does too."

"I am sure she will. Just be you and nothing could go wrong."

"Good night." Flora yawned.

"Good night." He placed a kiss on her cheek. "See you tomorrow for our date."

"Yeah." Flora blushed as she headed inside.

* * *

><p><em><span>Two Months Later<span>_

Sitting under her umbrella, Flora watched as her the boys plus Layla race each other in the water and smiled at the fact that Layla was winning as usually then she quickly glanced to the girls that were playing volleyball while the pixies were cheering them on and Kekio digging into the sand.

Taking out a journal, she wrote:

_It's been a very interesting year so far, a few things happened to me that will change my life forever. _

_First is that I meet an incredible guy that likes me for me and we have been together about five months now and a couple days. He could end up been the one, who knows. _

_The next thing is that I got my Enchantix so I will be able to graduate with all my friends next year and I'm so existed. Now it's…._

"Hey Flora!" Helia called out.

She looked up and saw him running towards her. Getting up she smiled and answered, "Yes, Helia."

"Come on, the guys want all of us to take a picture."

"Okay." She placed her journal into her bag.

"What's that?" He asked.

"A book. I was writing about what has changed this year compared to last year and what's the plan for this year. You know, looking back, moving forward."

"Hey Flora! Helia! Come on, we don't have the whole day." Stella yelled.

"Coming!" The two replied before running towards the gang.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry if this wasn't the greatest ending in the world and hoped everyone enjoyed it and I need to know if this story will be good enough for a squel or leave it as is.<strong>_


End file.
